1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information process device in which a fault in hardware or software is inspected.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional information process device, data and programs required in calculation or control are stored in one memory area of a memory device such as a hard disk and a program for inspecting whether or not a fault such as damage, change or falsification occurs in the programs or data (hereinafter, abbreviated as “fault inspection program”) is stored in the other memory in the same memory device, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Publication No. 2003-331236.
Therefore, in a case that the damage occurs in the memory device, there is fear that the fault inspection program is also damaged. At that time, it cannot be guaranteed that the fault inspection program properly operates.